The Dark Prince
by Jessayra
Summary: When the swan princess is sent to another world to get away from the dark king and his son, little does she know whats she getting herself into
1. Chapter 1

'Jezebel you have to go now its not safe the dark king is here' shouted Jezebels mother

'Were am I to go his son will track me down it's the dark price's job to kill me not the kings'

Jezebel was frustrated and worried you would think that she would be scared but no she had been through this a number of times but the true danger hadn't been seen yet. Jezebel wasn't an ordinary girl she was the Swan Princess and with that came responsibilities and a great danger, the dark prince was after her, it was his job to kill her so the dark could power over the light. The dark prince hadn't been seen before and it was getting somewhat frustrating for Jezebel because she didn't know what he looked like or what he was capable of. The Swan Princess had a beautiful power she could turn into a magnificent white swan; she was beautiful as well with her long blonde hair, which shimmered in the light and her bright blue eyes. The Dark Prince no one knew what he looked like cause no one had seen him in human form only in his 'animal form' I guess you could say, he was like a giant black bird but still with a human figure, he had great big black feathered wings, with talons on his feet and his eyes a bright fiery red. No one had seen him in four years he had disappeared as some would say.

'Jez go, go to the other world, to your father you will be safe there, you will stay there until it is safe enough to return, change you appearance but only slightly and don't come back until we say so, now GO!' Jezebels uncle was stern and filled with worry so she did what she was told, she closed her eyes thought of her father and vanished from the castle.

Jezebels mother came running up to Lucas, 'were have you sent her, how do you know she is safe?'

'Worry not Siena I have sent her to her fathers in the other world, she will be safe there until we can find out what's going on with the Dark Prince'.

Jezebel landed outside of a big mansion, she stood up and looked around there were houses and cars every were this was not what she was used to, she sighed and rang the door bell, a fairly young women opened the door she has dark skinned with pretty long black hair and dark eyes, she looked very business like.

'Hi I'm Kelly can I help you' Kelly said

'Hello I'm Jezebel I'm looking for Gustavo is he here?'

'Do you know him?' Kelly was looking at Jez weirdly now

'Ah well you see I'm his daughter' Jez looked down when she said that

'YOU'RE HIS WHAT! Kelly was pretty shocked and surprised, Jez jumped back and nearly tripped on her dress.

'Oh I'm sorry dear that just really took me by surprise, come in I'll go get him for you'

'I can see that' Jez whispered under her breath as she walked in the door'

Kelly shut the door and walked off to get Gustavo saying something about these are things she should know, under her breath.

She came back about ten minutes later with none other but Gustavo.

'Jezebel is that really you?' Gustavo seemed quite shocked

'Yeah it is hey dad, I know this is a really big shock but we had no other choice I was in huge danger there at the moment Uncle Lucas said I had to come here were it was safe' Jez was trying to explain to her dad what had happened but at the same time trying to keep things a secret from Kelly.

Kelly was standing there with a very odd look on her face.

'It's okay I just told her about everything, she hasn't spoken yet I think she's trying to progress everything, okay so you got sent here to live with me because of the Dark Prince or whatever?' Gustavo actually sounded happy.

'Um yeah pretty much, well sort of the Dark Prince hasn't been seen for four years so the Dark King has been after me but he can't kill me only the price has the power to do that, but the king was getting close to catching me so I had no choice but to come here, I truly am sorry if it's a burden'. Jez was praying inside her head that her dad was going to be okay with all this.

'Okay well that's fine with me, I'm just happy I get to get to know my daughter, your mother has been in contact over the years and said you were like me in some ways but never actually told me what'. Gustavo was thrilled that his daughter was here and he can get to know her. Kelly was standing the shocked she had never seen Gustavo this happy or this polite it was foreign to her.

'Well mum said I take after you with my temper but unlike you I can control it, and well I write songs and I sing which mum says I sound beautiful, oh and mum told me to make sure I tell you that, I'm strong and independent, and pretty much a leader of sorts, I am really smart, I'm really good with my schooling, I can get pretty hypo but I know how to control that to so its all good and I care a lot about my appearance and I have a rule about no touching my hair when I'm in 'diva, girly' mood, that's what I like to call it, oh and I change into a swan every night a seven for an hour I can't control that I can change when ever I want but not once a day, it really sucks'.

Jez finished with a big smile on her face and was staring at her father waiting for him to say something; it was Kelly who spoke up first though.

'Gustavo you do relies that's like Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all in one girl but probably just not as bad'.

'Whose Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan?' Jez asked

Gustavo completely ignoring Jez answered Kelly,' Yes and I want the monkey-dogs nowhere near my daughter, they annoy me enough all ready'.

'Okay well now you might want to explain to Jezebel who your 'monkey-dogs' are', Kelly gestured towards Jez who was standing there watching them with amusement.

'Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan are in a band that I'm producing called

'Big Time Rush' and they have a thing for causing trouble and I don't want you anywhere near them because well I don't want you to be like them, even though already seem to be a girl version of them all'. Gustavo finished and then walked away

'Kelly um I want to meet these boys they sound cool, and I have a thing for being able to keep people in control, and if what you guys are saying is true and I am like them, then It will be easy'. Jez said quite plainly.

'Oh if only that were true, come on I'll show you to your room so you can get changed'.


	2. Chapter 2

Jez walked into Rocque Records following Kelly (Gustavo had left twenty minutes before them) as they walked further down the halls yelling could be heard and Jez knew straight away it was her dad.

'Um Kelly why is dad yelling?' Jez was confused because really she thought her dad was quite sweet.

'His yelling at BTR he always yells at them, I don't know it just seems to be his way of talking and well they do get on his nerves quite a bit, especially Kendall he always talks back to Gustavo'. Kelly looked like she had explained that heaps of times and was quite used to it.

'Maybe these boys are a bit too much to handle' Jez thought to herself.

'Did dad mean it when he said he doesn't want me anywhere near them?'

'I don't know maybe, depends if you want to try and control them, come on there in his office through this door' Kelly replied as she walked into Gustavo's office.

Jez walked into the room and straight away four pairs of eyes were on her, she looked at the boys and noticed they were all really good looking and had something about them that she couldn't work out.

They were all looking at her with interest, she notice the first two shorter boys both had brown eyes, one had brown hair and the Latino had black hair or so she thought, she couldn't really tell because he was wearing a helmet, the tallest one was standing next to him he had really pretty brown hair and hazel eyes and was decently the pretty one of the group, Jez moved her eyes to the last one he was a bit shorter than the pretty one and had dirty blonde hair she looked into his eyes and noticed the were a beautiful green and she couldn't seem to look away.

Gustavo cleared his throat and Jez shock herself out of the trance.

'Sorry I got a bit... distracted'. Jez paused before she said the last word then looked at the tall blonde and smiled, to her delight he smiled back.

'Yes well I could see that, anyway dogs this is my daughter Jez and she is staying with me for a while and is going to be recording some songs here and I don't want you to go anywhere NEAR HER'. Jez jumped at the last bit because Gustavo yelled right in the tall blondes face.

'Well I'm not sure if you noticed but were already near her in fact where in the same room'. The tall blonde replied and stepped back with a smug look on his face the other three boys just groaned, Gustavo looked like he could rip his face off.

Jez thought she would cut in now because she really didn't want to hear her dad yell again.

'Okay dad why don't you and Kelly wait outside why I introduce myself to the guys and have a little chat with them'. Jez made it sound like an order rather than a question, Kelly dragged Gustavo out gave a hopeful look at Jez and closed the door.

'Okay well you know who I am but I don't know who you are so are you going to tell me or stand there and stare at me all day'? This seemed to get the guys attention, The pretty brunette spoke up ' well the one in the helmet is Carlos, the other brunette is Logan, the blonde is Kendall and I'm James'. James finished and kept looking at Jez with interest.

'Nice to meet you guys, I think I know what you guys are thinking, Gustavo has a daughter?'

'Yes well its Gustavo and you're so pretty and he's so... well yeah' Carlos said this in all one breath and very fast.

'Thanks, and well I haven't seen him since I was five and im sixteen now so it's been a while, anyways apparently I'm like you guys cause well I'll tell you how I told him then tell me which parts are you guys okay'? Jez asked and they nodded their heads.

'Okay well, I'm strong and independent, and pretty much a leader of sorts, I am really smart, I'm really good with my schooling, I can get pretty hypo but I know how to control that to so it's all good and I care a lot about my appearance and I have a rule about no touching my hair when I'm in 'diva, girly' mood, that's what I like to call it because it doesn't happen all the time'. The guys just looked at her then finally Logan said 'wow that's just like us', 'Yeah I know' said James then he started jumping up and down looking really happy saying something about someone understand him.

'Um yeah I don't know what to say about that'. Jez said pointing looking at James along with the rest of the guys.

Finally Kendall spoke up. 'He's just happy he found someone else that cares about hair, You're like him with that aspect, you're like Logan with being smart and like Carlos...'. Kendall trailed off.

'And like Kendall you're like a leader, Kendall's like our leader we look up to him'. Said Carlos he looked quite happy. Kendall said a 'thanks guys' really quietly.

'well now I know what Kelly and dad were talking about earlier and now I need to talk to you guys, I've noticed and been told that dad yells at you guys a lot and let's just say I don't want to hear any of it while im at the studio, so let's start with Kendall, if you talk back he's going to yell more so don't, even if you so desperately want to got it?'. Jez was having a hard time saying this to Kendall cause really she would rather nothing more than to let him go about and do whatever he wanted, but there was no way she was going to put up with her dad yelling all the time.

Kendall looked at her but just nodded. 'Okay now Carlos I have a feeling you wearing that helmet all the time would drive my dad crazy am I right?' Carlos just nodded his head. 'Okay so when you're at the studio I don't want it on your head, Logan you seem to be ok so and James try not to be overly obsessed with yourself all the time, in other words stop being a diva!'. All the guys smirked and James just looked shocked. 'Okay well now you've finished telling us this, why do we have to do it?' asked Kendall.

Jez looked at him 'wow he's gorgeous' she thought to herself, 'because Kendall my dad doesn't want me anywhere near you guys but he's said he will let me if I can control you guys a bit and make his job easier, if I fail well we can never hang out or get to know each other', when she said the last bit she looked right at Kendall.

'Well I think I speak for all of us when I say I want to get to know you so I'm in' said Logan

'Yeah same here' Carlos said

'Of course I will try, there's no way I'm passing up to get to know someone that's like me' said James.

Kendall sighed and gave in, 'fine there right anyway I do want to get to know you'.

'Great well let's get started, you guys have to get in the recording booth and I have to go Wright some songs so let's go'. Jez finished talking and walked out of Gustavo's office with the guy's right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry It took me a while to update but I really didn't know what to right, I really hope this is good because it came to me at 10:00pm lol**

(That night)

Jez's POV

I was staring out at the lake it was 6:55 I had to be out at the lake in five minutes, I might as well explain why I would be going out to the lake at night, each night I have live up to my name 'Swan Princess' I can change into a white swan whenever I want but at seven O'clock each night I change into a swan and I can't reverse it until eight O'clock, that's pretty much the only thing I hate about being me is not being able to control the change for an hour each night.

I step into the water just as I'm changing, I open my wings up wide to stretch then glide to the middle of the lake and tuck my head under my wing and wait, this is pretty much my usual routine for the night, it would look sort of weird if a swan was flying around LA so I have no choice but to stay put.

I do a lot of thinking why I'm out here it's the perfect time to do it really and I've been thinking about Kendall, I can't seem to get him off my mind, there's something about him that makes me want to drop everything and be with him, I feel like I need to be with him… or at least be near him. I'm going to get to know him better and I don't care what my dad has to say about it.

(At the Palm Woods)

Kendall's POV

We were all sitting in Logan's and my room thinking about what had happened today.

'I can't believe Gustavo has a daughter!'

'I know right who would want to have a kid with Gustavo?' This was pretty much all Carlos and James had been saying for the last twenty minutes and I swear if they don't shut up soon I'll throttle them both. Oh thank god Logan's noticed hopefully he will get them to stop. Okay maybe Logan trying to help isn't a good idea now all three of them are interrupting my thoughts.

That's it I've had it, 'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!' I had had I he was trying to think and all they were doing was saying the same thing over and over again. I was shaking I could feel them nearly poking through my skin I had to calm down but I couldn't.

'Kendall calm down, deep breaths, come on Kendall not here you need to calm down now' I could here Logan trying to calm me down I did as he said and took deep breaths I could feel myself start to relax the pressure had gone from my shoulders and I wasn't shaking and more, finally I looked up and Logan was looking at me with concern while Carlos and James just looked guilty.

'You okay man?'

'Yeah Logan I'm fine and thank you' I smiled at him and sat down on my bed.

'We're really sorry Kendall we didn't know you were still having trouble controlling it, well you know seeming we have ours under control and everything' Carlos finished only to get hit in the stomach by James and death glared by Logan.

'It's okay Carlos don't worry about it' James and Logan relaxed and I smirked then sighed, 'I don't know why I'm having trouble controlling it lately It's stupid my whole life I've had no problem and now its ridicules' I finished throwing my hands up in the air and looking up at my friends hoping they could help.

'It's probably you missing home all something, we haven't been there for a while now and when your dad does get in contact he only tell you he hasn't got any further then last time and also with Gustavo on top of it, you just need to relax and have some Kendall time, we should go play some hockey or something next day off we get.' wow I can't believe James just said that it's usually Logan that says something like that, it must be rubbing off or something.

'Your right James I probably need to relax a bit more, I just hate all of this its stupid I just want to live a normal life without having to do what my dad thinks is right or whatever, I might be cursed with the darkness's powers but I have mum's goodness in my heart I don't feel like I have to destroy some girl and help him take over a kingdom, seriously I don't see why he just won't give up'. Man I just wanted to have a normal life but I could pray and wish for it as many times as I wanted to but I know it's never going to happen.

'Sorry Kendall but you're not normal, none of us are and we all have to live with it, but your right you have a good heart we all do, but we all have a place and you have to follow your dads orders and we have to follow yours it's just they way it works and your dad won't give up because he's stubborn just like he's son I know'. I knew Logan was right I had no choice I just had to suck it up and move on, oh if only things were that easy.

'Dad sent another message yesterday, and this time it wasn't the same thing' I said to them

'Really what did it say?' James asked me, he actually sounded interested for once, I couldn't blame him when all my dad usually sends is something along the lines of haven't been able to get to her I'll send you an update next week, he never asks how I am or what I'm up to, I swear he doesn't even care about me, Logan, James and Carlos try to tell me otherwise but I know its only to make me feel better.

'He said that The Swan Princess has disappeared and he's almost positive that's she's in this world with us and maybe even around the same area so its up to me to see if I can track her down and bring her back to him and do what I was born to do.' I said as I walked towards the door.

'Kendall…' Logan started

'Don't Logie; I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a bit.' Hopefully using Logan's nickname made me sound nicer. I walked out of my bedroom and out of the apartment. I walked to the Palm Woods Park and sat down on one of the park benches.

If you haven't figured it out yet I'm the Dark Prince and I'm apparently I was born to take over that my 'true world' by killing the Swan Princess but I don't want to its not me I'm not a killer or bad I'm good but I have to do what dad tells me he's my dad and the Dark king he's powers are stronger then mine, but I'm getting there soon mine will match his but that still won't change what my 'destiny' is. See everyone has a role my dad makes the rules I follow them and then James, Carlos and Logan follow mine, which is stupid there my best friends and have been since we were little but there my followers I guess you could say the help and protect me sort of, see I change into a monster as I call it but really its sort of beautiful in a weird messed up way, I still have my human form I just get huge black wings come out of my shoulder blades and my finger nails turn into talons and my eyes turn dark red, they guys are pretty much the same just there eyes turn black and they don't get talons. I hate myself sometimes I really do, I just want it all to be over already.

I can't stop thinking about Jezebel she seems different, there's something about her, I feel drawn to her sort of like a magnet, I feel like I need to be with her… or at least be near her. I'm going to get to know her as best as I can and I don't care what Gustavo has to say about it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Rouque Records)

Logan's POV

We were currently walking towards the dance studio following the beautiful flowing music that was coming from it, as we walked through the door we saw Jezebel dancing she looked so graceful, she really was beautiful. I looked to my right, Kendall was literally staring at her he seemed memorized by her, they locked eyes and she obviously thought it was a good time to stop because she stopped dancing and turned the music off.

'Hey guys, you ready to sing or whatever horror my dad has planned for you guys today?' Jez smirked then locked eyes with Kendall again, well there defiantly something between them, maybe this will be good for Kendall he's been way to stressed lately he needs to be more relaxed.

'Logan you alright man?' James snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Huh? Yeah I'm fine just thinking about Kendall and Jez that's all, this might be good for him, she might get him to relax a bit'.

'Your right hopefully he can stay relaxed around her though, god can you imagine what would happen if she found out about us, but seriously dude you think to much, maybe you should take you own advice and relax'. James did have a point.

'Why don't you take Camille to the movies or something tonight, she is supposed to be your girlfriend and you've hardly seen her lately, Kendall will be fine Carlos and me will be with him the whole night, hey even Jez might come over'.

'You know what your right James I do need to relax I'll go call Camille now and see if she's free tonight, oh and James?'

'Yeah Logan'

'You should tell Carlos you like him'. James gave me a shocked look but quickly turned serious.

'Dude how did you know, is it obvious, oh please tell me its not obvious!'

'James, god calm down, I only noticed because I've been watching but seriously you would have nothing to worry about, its Carlos he's not going to realize any time soon, but seriously you should tell him you could be surprised'. With that I walked out of the room ignoring whatever James was trying to say or ask me, he was defiantly right, I did need to hang out with Camille, I really missed her, I sighed and dialed her number.

Kendall's POV

I was watching Jez pack her things into her bag, I thought I heard Logan and James say something about me but I could only concentrate on Jez, she seemed to only be able to concentrate on me to because she kept looking at me and tripping over, it was really cute though.

'Kendall do you maybe want to hang out or something later after you guys are finished here?'

She was standing right in front of me, god she was so beautiful.

'I would love that, do you want to come back to the palm woods? We could hang out by the pool then watch some movies or something, you know that's if you want to'.

I was rambling and she was… smiling? Okay well that's new.

' That sound great I have to go back home but I'll be back here say around four then I can go with you guys'.

'Sounds perfect I'll see you then'.

'Great see you later Kendall'.

As she walked out the door she said quick goodbyes to Carlos and James. I can't believe that actually went well this is the happiest I've been in ages.

'You seem pretty happy there Kendall did you get a date or something?' Carlos was looking at me with his big goofy grin.

'Yep Jez is going to come back to the palm woods with us after we've finished here, where's Logan?'

'Right here man, I was on the phone to Camille I'm taking her to the movies tonight so just stay around Carlos and James so they can keep an eye on you just in case you get worked up'.

Typical Logan always worrying about everyone else but him self

'Don't worry about it Logie I said draping and arm around his shoulder, Jezebel is coming back with us to hang out and she makes my calm and relaxed so I don't think there will be any problems'.

I seriously was confident about this, I looked over at Carlos and James and smirked they were rolling around on the floor wrestling, those two really did need to hurry up and get together, to bad Carlos is oblivious to everything, hmmm maybe I should play match maker, I'll think about that later.

'And plus Logie, Carlos and James will be so wrapped up flirting with each other they wont even notice I'm there'. This seemed to get there attention they looked up blushed then flew apart Logan was laughing and I was smirking at them.

'DOGS STUDIO NOW!' Uh does Gustavo really have to yell all the time?

(Palm Woods Pool)

James' POV

I was laying on one of the deck chairs watching Carlos splashing around in the pool, he didn't have a shirt on and the way the water glistened on his chest was breath taking.

'If you keep staring at him people are going to assume your stalking him or something'

'AHH' Kendall don't sneak up on me like that, you scared the shit out of me! And I was just watching him to make sure he didn't drown'

'Really James, to make sure he didn't drown? Isn't about time you just told him already its obvious he like you as well.'

I groaned. 'Yeah if it was that easy, I tried to tell him before and I couldn't speak and he thought I had something stuck in my throat'.

Kendall was laughing and giving me 'are you serious look'

'If your going to sit here and make fun of me I would rather you go away'

Kendall stopped laughing and looked at me before sitting in the chair next to mine.

'Do you want to know the real reason I'm afraid to tell him Kendall?' I said quietly I was sort of hoping he didn't hear.

'Yeah I would'

I sighed, 'I'm scared he's not going to talk to me anymore or laugh at me'. I said looking down I was starting to get tears in my eyes which never happened I'm James Diamond for crying out loud.

He seemed to sense my vulnerability and looked at me seriously.

'James there's no way Carlos would ever do something like that, he's been our best friend since pre-k and I know him to well but you and him are way closer then any of us, you two are literally half a step away from being together just one of you needs to take the last step and we both know Carlos is to oblivious to work it out so its going to have to be you, and I know you can do it because your James Diamond and what I've learnt is that nothing stands in his way'.

The one thing I like about Kendall is he always steps up into his leader position when we need him the most and he's totally right I'm James Diamond I can totally do this!'

'Your right Kendall I can totally do this'. I said way to confident.

Kendall smirked at me, 'There's the James Diamond I know'.

I turned around and walked straight to the edge of the pool.

'Carlos' I called out when he looked at me I said,

'Would you come out of the pool I need to tell you something?'

Well that was actually really fun to write, what do you think will happen with James and Carlos? The next chapter Jezebel will also come so it will be interesting to see what happens.

**Reviews Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

James POV

I watched as Carlos got out of the pool and walked towards the secluded part of the pool I was at.

'What's up dude?'

Carlos asked as he sat down, he looked up at me.

'I…I need to tell you something but I'm sort of scared…' I confessed to him.

'James I've known you forever dude, you're my best friend you can tell me anything!'

'I know… Thanks, well um… Carlos I'm gay' I looked at his face what shocked me the most was that he started smiling.

'James there's nothing wrong with that you thought I would hate you because of that? And plus I'm bi, it's not that big of a deal.'

'Wow, wait your bi, since when?'

'I realized it about 3 years ago.'

'Oh ok then'.

'That wasn't what I was scared of you hating me for, though …'

I sighed, oh stuff it!

I moved closer to him and cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed him, I felt him go stiff oh shit he doesn't like me; he's going to hate me! Just as I was about to back away he relaxed grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss, eventually we had to pull away because we both needed oxygen.

'So I guess you like me?' Carlos was looking at me with the biggest smile.

'I Yeah I do, I was worried I was going to freak you out or something, I've liked you for a long time, then Kendall and Logan were telling me to just tell you and…'

He cut me off with another kiss.

'James you're rambling and well I'm not freaking out in fact I like you to'

I had a pretty goofy smile on my face at the moment.

'Will you be my boyfriend then?'

'Of course I will! I can't believe you would even need to ask that, now lets get into the pool its really hot out here.'

I chuckled only Carlos would think of something like that right now.

Kendall POV (Currently 5:00pm

I was watching Carlos and James walk back to the pool, I was so happy they were together! Well it took long enough.

'They look adorable don't they?'

I swear I nearly jumped out of my skin, I turned around, and Jezebel was currently standing behind my chair smirking at me.

'Scared you didn't I' she stated as she sat down on the chair beside me.

'Please don't do that again, and yeah they are, it's about time they got together though'.

'So I'm guessing there going to be so rapped up in each other all night and if I'm correct Logan and Camille are out on a date so that means it's just you and me'.

'Yep that's pretty much right, so what about we go back up to my apartment and watch a movie?'

'Sure lead the way'.

**(An hour or so later in 2J)**

**Jez's POV**

Kendall and me were currently watching Paranormal activity and I was going to kill him I absolutely hate scary movies and he seemed to have sensed that, I was at the stage I wasn't even watching it any more, I took a quick look at the screen and wished I hadn't, I actually let out a whimper, man I'm pathetic.

'Jez you ok?'

'Yeah I'm just brilliant'. I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and opened his arms up, 'come here' he told me.

I happily obliged and snuggled into him burying my head into his shoulder.

'Better now?' I can imagine the smirk on his face of getting his way.

'Yeah, I don't really like scary movies they freak me out like heaps'. I admitted weakly to him.

'I noticed its ok I don't mind if you want to stay like this for the rest of the movie'.

'Jerk'

We stayed like that for the rest of the movie as soon as it finished I untangled myself from him so he could turn everything off. All of a sudden I remembered something.

'Um Kendall, what time is it?'

'It's 6:30 why?'

Oh shit it takes about 20 minutes to get back to dads house and I was going to change in half an hour. I stood up quickly and Kendall gave me a weird look.

Kendall POV

Jez got up off the couch so quickly I though she was going to fall over. Then she started to speak really quickly.

'Crap I have to go it's nearly 7:00pm, I have to get back home, thank you so much I had a great time I'll call you later or something bye.'

Before I could say anything she was out the door, I was staring blankly at the door.

'What just happened?'

**Jez POV**

I was so glade that the limo was waiting for me when I got out of the palm woods, I had to get back in time, I don't know why but there's something about Kendall that just makes me forget about everything. That was the problem I have never been so vulnerable in my life its ridicules that one guy can make me like that when I don't even know him. I step out of the limo and race inside straight past dad and Kelly and down to the pond which I get to just in time, I change into a swan and now I have an hour to think about why Kendall could possibly make me like this.

**(At the Palm Woods)**

**Kendall POV**

James and Carlos were currently sitting on the couch with me, they were watching some cartoon Carlos wanted to watch, I wasn't paying any attention, I was thinking about Jez, I wanted to know why she left so quickly it was only six thirty, it made no sense.

Logan walked in the door exactly 9 o'clock; the slam of the door distracted me from my thoughts.

'Hey Logan how was your date with Camille?'

'Hey Kendall, it was really good to be able to spend time with her, I've missed her a lot lately, what about you and Jez how did that go?' Logan sat down beside me and was looking at my currishly actually so were Carlos and James.

'It was good we watched Paranormal activity and it was 6:30 when it finished and all of a sudden she got panicky and said it was nearly 7 o'clock and she had to go, she pretty much flew out the door she was running that fast'.

'Well you know how to pick the weird ones don't you?' James joked as he pulled Carlos into his lap.

'When did this happen?' Logan asked me as he pointed towards Carlos and James.

'This afternoon, I don't understand why she left, she didn't say anything about why she had to leave she just…left'. I finished lamely.

'Dude your over thinking this, I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation, she probably had an appointment she was late for or Gustavo wanted her home, just ask her tomorrow at the studio'.

Logan was totally right I was probably over thinking this.

'Why don't we go for a fly? We haven't been in ages and I feel like it tonight.'

'I think that's an awesome idea!' Carlos jumped up out of James' lap and bonded across the room to the door. 'Come on guys lets go!'

We all followed Carlos up onto the roof of the Palm Woods.

'Hey Kendall you know that the feeling that you feel towards Jez, like your drawn to a magnet?'

'Yeah Logie what about it?' I just really wanted to fly and it looked like Logan was figuring out things, which meant it could be a little longer.

'Well it a very old term it hasn't been used in ages but she could be your soul mate, people from our world have them, I fell like that with Camille and if I'm not mistakable Carlos and James feel that way about each other.' They both nodded and he kept going.

'I'm guessing Jezebel is your soul mate.'

I thought about it for a minute, I know that I feel like I need to be with her and she's the only girl I've ever felt like this about, Logan could be right.

'You might be right Logan, we will have to wait and see'.

'Yeah I guess we will, oh one other thing I did some research on how you could find the Swan Princess, and apparently you will be able to feel when she is near if you are in your 'Dark form' and it's the same for her if she is in her 'Swan form'.

'Hmm that's pretty good information it could make things easier, Thanks Logan, now I think it's about time we took off.'

I took of my shirt, closed my eyes and relaxed, I let the all to familiar feeling run through my body, I could feel my wings breaking through my shoulder blades and my talons replacing my fingernails, once the change was complete I opened my eyes and looked at my three best friends they all were standing facing me with there magnificent black wings coming from there shoulders and there pitch black eyes shining in the moonlight. I bended my knees and jumped up into the night sky my wings beating on my back and taking high into the night. I look back to see James falling into place at the back point as Carlos and Logan take the side points of our diamond that we fly in.

'Lets fly out over Gustavo's mansion I want to check on Jez.' I spoke through our mind connection it was easier while flying.

I got three replies of 'yes boss' as we changed direction. Flying straight towards Gustavo's.

Jez POV

I awoke sitting straight up in bed, something wasn't right, there was something around, but I didn't know what. I had a feeling sort of like the one I got when the Dark King was around, but this one was different, it told me danger but it was mixed with the feeling I get when I'm with or near Kendall. I got out of bed and pulled on my black jeans and black jacket that only goes to my belly button, these were my I guess you could say action cloths, I feel most comfortable with them on. The feeling is getting stronger I walk out onto my balcony and look around the night sky, its eerie I know something or someone is out there, I jump off the balcony and land very gracefully on the ground, I'm running towards the pond, the light is the brightest there, I might be able to see better.

The darkness is my weakness I guess you could say and at 10:30 it is well an truly dark, I am my strongest during the day which is why the dark King usually attacked at night, because he was in his element and I knew the Dark price would be the same. I make it down to the pond and look up into the sky, what ever was making me feel like this is nearly right above me, I feel like I should go to it but I also feel like that would be the worst thing I could do. I look up into the night sky again and see 4 figures all with big black wings coming out of there shoulders and the one in front has red fiery eyes.

I looked straight into them before I had time to think about it, I felt like I was in a trance, like those eyes were the only thing that mattered and whoever they belonged to I wanted to belong to them, the figure broke the contact first and then I realized who this creature and its followers were, The Dark Prince I couldn't believe it, he had found me and I was frozen I had no idea what to do, it was so messed up a voice was saying to me run get out of here and the other was saying go to him you belong with him.

Kendal POV

I was staring into her eyes, something within me was saying get her she's the one and the other was saying I should make her mine, that she belonged to me. I broke the contact, she had seen me but she wouldn't be able to make out it was us.

'Kendall we have to go, she has seen us, that's not a good thing.' Carlos was pulling at my arm franticly.

'Your right lets get out of here.'

I looked back once to see her running back towards the mansion and a lot of things were running through my mind, but there was one thing that I knew for sure, I would solve the mystery of Jezebel Rouque.

**That was so much fun to write, this is my longest chapter, I really hope you like it, Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

Jez POV

I had been lying awake in my bed for about half an hour now, thinking about what had happened last night. I couldn't understand why he didn't attack, I was on the ground and he was in the air with his three followers he had the upper hand but he left, unless he didn't know it was me, but that was stupid he should know, I knew it was him unless he was that dumb which would be an advantage for me.

I jumped at the sound of my phone it was Kelly.

'Hey Kelly what's up?'

'Jez you were meant to be here 10 minutes ago Gustavo looks like he's going to explode.'

'Oh crap I'm really sorry pull him aside and tell him I had a problem last night'.

'What sort of problem, Jez are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine Kelly, um the dark prince and his three followers may have been over the house last night and may have seen me.' I flinched waiting for her reaction.

'WHAT!' There it is.

'It's ok I don't think he noticed me, but I felt weird It's hard to explain I will be there as quick as I can promise.'

'Ok see you soon'.

'Bye Kelly.'

I hung up and quickly put on a pair of jeans, a shirt and jumper that stops just above my belly button and a pair of flat ankle boots and ran down they stairs and out the front door, the limo was waiting for me so I jumped in and it sped off towards Rouque Records.

(At Rouque Records)

The guys were standing around the couches in the main hallway, I scanned the room and locked eyes with Kendall, all the feelings I felt last night came flooding back, the realization hit me like a ton of bricks, Kendall was the dark prince, looking into his eyes like that I knew instantly that it was him. I turned on my heels and bolted out of the building and around the side and sat down on one of the benches, this couldn't be happening, it couldn't be him but it would explain the strange feelings of me wanting to get out of there but I couldn't place the other ones, I wasn't supposed to be in love with the guy who was supposed to kill me, something was telling me to go to him and let him hold me it was where I was supposed to be.

'Jezebel are you okay? What happened we saw you and Kendall staring into each other's eyes and then you just took off.' The question came from Kelly but dad was with her as well.

'I know who the dark prince is'. I spoke quietly but firmly.

'What how can you possibly know that, we know that you saw him last night but that doesn't mean anything.' Dad was the one who spoke up this time.

'I know it because last night I locked eyes with him and I felt a couple of different things, the first was telling me it was dangerous and I needed to get out of there but the second was telling me to go to him that I belonged with him, to him. When I locked eyes with Kendall just then those feeling came back, Kendall's the dark prince.'

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about how short it is but I felt like it had to end here, I'm having a bit of trouble writing this at the moment so I am sorry if it takes a bit longer then normal for me to update and if the chapters are a little bit shorter then normal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jezebel POV**

I watched as their faces went from confusion to worry as they realized what I had said.

'That… That's impossible how… my dad trailed off and I looked down at the ground, this put a lot of complications in my life.

'Are you positive Jez because it's so dangerous for you to be here right now if this is true?'

'I'm positive like I said before it's exactly the same feelings as I got last night, he hasn't realized who I am and I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible.'

'Wait did you say you feel like you should belong to him?' my dad looked at me confusion written all over his face.

I sighed; this was getting more complicated by the minute.

'Yeah I did I started to fall for him pretty much straight after I met him and last night just confirmed it, I need to be with him dad what should I do?'

'What do you mean you need to be with him?'

'I…I think he's the one I'm meant to be with I fell this pull towards him, the way it works with people from my world is once you find your 'other half' as we call it, you won't fall or want to be with anyone else, you feel like you need to be with them and you want to belong to them and that's what I feel towards Kendall… I love him.'

'So let me get this straight your in love with the guy who is meant to kill you?'

'Jez I have to agree with Gustavo this is messed up, there's no way we can let you be any were near Kendall without one of us there with you.'

I just looked at Kelly like she was crazy.

'You think you would be able to stop Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan if they worked out who I actually am? There's no way you could possibly do that but I do know one thing he will work out that I'm is 'other half' and he will want to be with me, neither of us can stop that it's not something we can control.'

'So I guess that's it there's no way were going to be able to stop you from being with Kendall who WANTS TO KILL YOU!'

'Dad calm down please I don't know what's going to happen but when I go back in there I'm going to have to talk to Kendall because he's going to know I'm not just from this world.'

'Ok well were going to go back inside and you take a couple of minutes and then come in ok?'

'Yeah thanks Kelly.'

I watched them walk back inside man my life's messed up!

**(Back inside Rouque Records)**

Kendall's POV

I watched Jez run out of the room all I could do was stand there I had no idea what would make her run like that.

'Hey Kendall what was that about?'

I don't know James.' I said slowly.

'The feelings you felt last night when you saw her are back aren't they?'

'Yeah Logan they are and I don't know what it means.'

'I think I do.'

I turned to look at him then sat down on the couch waiting for him to continue.

'I think she might be your 'other half' just describing how you felt last night and just before I'm pretty sure that's it.'

'Wait but if I can feel it…' I trailed off realizing what this meant.

'She can too yeah that's our problem she would of felt it last night when you two locked eyes and she felt it again just now so she's pretty freaked out I mean dude you had red eyes.'

'What do I do Logan?'

'You have to tell her explain everything to her, you have no choice Kendall.'

'Fine as soon as she comes back I'll explain everything, I did not expect I would ever have to do this but anyway.'

'Yeah but dude you can't help but love her right?'

'Yes Carlos that's how it works I need to make her mine.'

'Well some ones possessive.'

I glared at James.

'What you are.' He said quietly slinking back behind Carlos.

'DOGS I want you in the sound booth NOW!'

I watched as James, Carlos and Logan took off I chuckled they could kill him in an instance but they were still scared of him.

'What are you waiting for Kendall go'.

'Um Gustavo do you mind if I talk to Jezebel first there's something I need to explain to her.'

I looked at him pretty much saying with my eyes if you say no there's going to be a fight.

'Fine just make sure you don't take to long we have to go over a couple of new songs.'

I watched him walk away then sat down on the couch trying to work out how I'm going to explain all of this to her.

As she walked in and towards I could see her changing her facial expressions but she was clearly scared about talking to me she stopped in front of me obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

'Jez sit down there's some things I need to explain to you and I need to make sure you understand them because there's not really anyway either of us can get out of it.'

I watched her sit down in one of the armchairs then I adjusted myself so I was facing her.

'Before you start I know the other night wasn't a dream and because of the feeling I felt when I looked at you before tells me that you were that guy and you should know I'm not freaked out.'

'Well I'm glade your not but I need to tell you everything because it's not fair on you otherwise.'

'I know you're the dark prince so you don't have to explain anything to me Kendall and I know that I'm your 'other half' so really there's nothing to explain and I have to go write some songs and you have to go record so I think were all good here.'

'Wait how do you know about me?'

'I just do and you can try but your not going to get anything else out of me Kendall so you might as well not even bother.'

I could see she was telling the truth so I wasn't going to push it.

'Why don't you come over tonight for dinner and you can stay the night and come here with us tomorrow?'

'I can't not tonight I promised dad I would cook maybe another time'.

I watched her get up and walk away I knew there was no way I was going to get anything out of her today and it looks like she has her guard up, the good thing about her being my 'other half' is she won't be able to keep anything from me for very long so sooner or later I will know what's up with her and I will be able to make her fully mine.


	8. Chapter 8

(At Gustavo's mansion) Jez POV

I sat down on my couch and stared at the wall trying to figure out what I was going to do I won't be able to avoid him and sooner or later I'm going to spill who I am I won't be able to help that, all I can do for now is be careful and do everything possible to make sure I don't become his because that's when the trouble will start.

I sighed this was going to be hard I got up and walked out of my room and down the stairs and into dad's music room he was sitting at his piano writing another songs for BTR Griffin has been pretty demanding lately.

'Hey dad how's it going?'

'Hey Jez pretty good I've nearly finished it Griffin wants you to write a song about a bad relationship and he also wants the guys and you to write your own song about love, he wants a duet.'

'Man he's demanding I'll give him the one I wrote about Jack and do I have to write one with BTR? I sort of want to keep my distance from Kendall at the moment and if I have to write a song with them that's going to be sort of hard to do seeming he's there leader!'

'Are you sure you want everyone to hear that song it's pretty personal? I get why you want to keep your distance from Kendall but I'm sure spending an hour a day with him with the guys there isn't going to hurt.'

'Well the best songs come from experience and yes it matters! The more time we spend together the more closer we become and then it's really easy to make me his all he would have to do is to be his girlfriend and I'd probably end up saying yes it's instinct to want to belong to him.'

He looked at me for a minute before turning back to his piano. 'Jez do what you have to do but if you want to keep your job you need to do this, eventually Kendall is going to find out who you really are and your not going to be able to stop that so it's probably better to just let nature run it's course and get ready for the storm to hit.'

'Fine I'll just suck it up and deal with what's to come oh and dad please get new terms because nature and storms really?'

'Oh shut up and get out I'm trying to write a song.'

I chuckled to myself as I left the room and walked back to my room.

**(Palm woods)**

James POV

I was currently standing in the lobby looking out towards the pool Carlos was laying on one of our deck chairs while Logan and Camille sat next to him chatting, everyone pretty much knew about us now and they all seemed to be fine with it but we hadn't shown any public affection yet and I was really nervous about going to sit with him because I knew the moment I sat down he would be in my lap. Carlos is very touchy feely (Get your minds out of the gutter) and he liked to be hugging me or holding my hand something that would connect him to me and I didn't mind I liked having him close it's just I'm very nervous about it.

He seemed to have noticed I was staring at him because he looked up to see me through the window his smile grew wide and I couldn't help but smile back and he started to wave me over, I took a deep breath and walked out to the pool walking towards him when I got there I dropped my stuff next to the chair and sat down. As soon as I was down Carlos was in my lap with his head in my shoulder I instantly wrapped my arms around his waste.

'Nawww.'

I looked up to see Camille smiling at us I buried my face into Carlos's hair embarrassed I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

'James don't be embarrassed I just think you two are very cute together.'

'Thanks Camille.' I pressed a soft kiss to Carlos's head before looking up at her and I could feel him grinning against my neck.

'I'm just happy that everyone is ok with us.'

'You guys have been lucky even the Jennifer's think you two are cute.'

'Really?'

'Yep you guys don't realize how cute you two look together well you don't James but Carlos does he sits with me and talks about you two, all of us have been waiting for you to make a move in public and it certainly took you long enough what were you waiting for?'

I'd noticed Carlos was looking at me now I hadn't said anything to him and he was obviously curious of what I was going to say.

'I was nervous of how people were going to react were the only male couple at the Palm Woods and I knew everyone was going to stare I guess I just wasn't sure what people were going to say and if some people weren't to good with it I didn't want Carlos to cop any shit I was worried about him.'

I said that last part while looking in his eyes he smiled slightly and cupped my cheek stroking it gently I noticed Camille hadn't started talking again obviously letting us have out moment, I closed the gap between us locking out lips gently slowly moving against each other Carlos moved his arms to around my neck and I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip begging for entrance he opened them willing and I immediately claimed dominance mapping out his entire mouth. When I pulled back I locked eyes with him again and gently stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

'I love you Carlos'. I told him then planting a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose he again got a big grin on his face.

'I love you too James.'

I smiled gently at him before looking back up at Camille who was smiling widely at us I looked at Logan asking him with my eyes if he was ok with all of this, he smiled and nodded his head I grinned I was wrong about all of this there is nothing at all to worry about.

Logan POV

I watched as James grinned wildly at me I knew he was worried about everyone's reactions but I'm glade he finally made a public move because I don't think I could take another minute of Carlos and Camille's conversations about it, I could feel Camille looking at me I turned to look at her and then pulled her into my lap.

'You seem happy.'

'I am I'm so glade James finally made a public move poor Carlos was getting tired of waiting which I'd understand but it's good don't you think?'

'Yeah it is they seem happy and that's all I care about they have been my best friends since little and the way I am towards them won't ever change.'

'That's the good thing about you four you all stick together and you all care about each other.'

'It's always come naturally to us but I'm worried about Kendall at the moment he still hasn't got everything in control and he has Jez on his mind at the moment because she's he's 'other half' and she already knew who he was so now we all have to try and figure out how she knew that.'

'Hmm I had a feeling she was he's 'other half' just by the way the acted around each other but she does help him control his powers a bit which is good but the fact she already knew who he was is a bit odd are you guys sure she's not from our world? She never said were her mum lives.'

'Your right she didn't but that doesn't explain how she knew who he was no one does only a handful of people from the dark kingdom and she's defiantly not part of it.'

'Doesn't the swan princess know?'

'Yes she can feel it if he was in his dark form just like if she was in her swan form he would know as well, but I don't think that's right there enemies there is know way she could be the swan princess.'

'Your right if she was the swan princess she wouldn't be his 'other half'.'

'I have to go to an audition I'll see you later Logan.'

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into the lobby I think were going to have to find the swan princess soon so we can get back to the kingdom or some problems are going to arise.


	9. Chapter 9

**(At Rouque Records)**

**Jez POV**

I walked into Rouque Records thinking about how much I hated Griffen right now of all the times he decided he wanted us to write a duet he chooses the worst time man he's annoying, I turned into the recording studio and saw dad and Kelly sitting in the chairs watching BTR sing 'A shot in the dark' when they finished I could see dad getting ready to yell at them and man was I right!'

'DOGS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? THAT WAS THE WORST SINGING I HAVE EVER HEARD SERIOUSLY KENDALL YOU WERE OUT OF TUNE THE WHOLE TIME!'

I decided to step in before Kendall decided to say something smart back to him and then cause an earthquake.

'Ok dad I think we get it that they aren't on there game today why don't I take them so we can get started on out duet for Griffin meanwhile I suggest you take a chill pill and relax.'

He just started at me before getting up and walking out I looked at the guys who were now standing behind me they all looked shocked even Kelly was surprised.

'Well I never thought I would see the day that Gustavo Rouque calmly walked out of here without yelling a second time to the guys.'

'What can I say Kelly when it comes to my dad I know how to handle him partially because I'm a lot like him but I know how to control my temper.'

'Well either way you did a good job so now I have to make some calls so you guys get started on the song and Jez good luck you will defiantly need it.'

When she had walked out I turned back to the guys and started at all of them except Kendall I don't think I could look at him right now without coming completely undone.

'Ok first I don't want to be here today and I'm not exactly in a good mood so don't push your luck, you guys haven't seen me angry and trust me you don't want to because I can be ten times worst then dad.'

'Ok well are we going to go start writing this because other wise were going to be in a lot of trouble from both Griffin and Gustavo and frankly I don't want to cross any of those paths and I don't know about you guys but I like my Job!'

James' voice raised in pitch with the last few words I smirked at him then pushed past them leading them into studio 'A' seeming all of my stuff was in that one.

'Ok so what sort of song are we going to write guys?' I seriously don't understand how Carlos can act like there's nothing going on.

'Dad told me it has to be a love song so I guess that's a start but we have to work together I heard about what happened last time you guys got told to write a song and we don't want a repeat of that.'

They all looked at me I could see in their eyes that they all agreed Kendall was trying to make eye contact with me again and of course I was trying to avoid it man I want to just look in his beautiful green eyes he is not making this easy!

'Ok well we have to go check something with Gustavo so we will be back in a minute.'

As soon as the words left James' mouth I was in front of the door.

'Not all of you need to go I suggest one of you waits here with Kendall and me I'm not stupid guys I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work.'

They slumped their shoulders and went to sit down a satisfied smirk crossed my face oh they were so not going to get me along with Kendall. I heard a knock at the door and I watched Kelly walk in and face James, Carlos and Logan.

'Gustavo needs to see you three about your vocals on the song we recorded last you guys weren't up to your usual standard.'

'Wait what about Kendall shouldn't he go with them as well?'

'Gustavo has no problem with Kendall's vocals they were perfectly fine.'

I spun around to face the guys James, Carlos and Logan now had satisfied smirks on their faces seeming they knew I couldn't get out of being with Kendall.

'Jez you can't leave here you and Kendall need to start working on the song you two should be able to get through at least one verse.'

'Kelly please don't leave me here along with him please.'

Yeah I was practically begging but I really didn't want to have to face Kendall right now especially without anyone in the room with us well let's face it he could kill me!

Kelly gave me a sad smile as she left with the three guys as soon as the door closed Kendall had me pinned up against the wall I looked away from his face so I couldn't meet his eyes.

'Jezebel Look at me.' Kendall's voice came out as an order and I was having trouble disobeying him I hated that he was my 'other half' it wasn't surpassed to be like this. When I didn't respond to him he put his hand on my chin and forced my face upwards I closed my eyes still avoiding eye contact, when I felt his lips ghosting over mine I could feel my self control slipping and as soon as they met I felt it all slip away. Our lips moved in sync like they were meant to be together he ran his tongue against my bottom lip and I quickly gave him entrée as he deepened the kiss I moved my arms up around his neck and I felt his tighten around my waist I moaned into the kiss and I felt him smirk as he knew that he had won, he pulled back much to soon for my liking and looked at me straight in the eyes I was practically under his spell those green eyes were hypnotizing he pulled me into him and I nuzzled my nose into his neck I sighed in content when he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

'I knew I would get you eventually I always get my way Jez you should of realized that.'

'Mmm probably just don't let me go.'

'How did you know who I am if your from here? That's not possible.'

'Well for a start I'm not from this world well I sort of am dads from this world but my mums from your world and I was born and raised in that world.'

I couldn't believe this was flowing freely from my mouth I know I shouldn't tell him any of this but I can't help it.

'Ok then that explains some of it but that doesn't explain how you knew I was the dark prince seeming no commoners know what I look like in that form.'

He pulled back and looked at me before taking me by the hand and leading me to a couch and pulled me down with him facing me and waiting for me to answer.

'That's because I'm not a commoner.' I said it so quietly I was hoping he didn't here it I hated how I couldn't help but tell him this stuff.

'What do you mean Jez?'

'I'm a princess… well actually I'm the Swan Princess.'

I felt him freeze up he just started at me I knew this wasn't good and I knew that there was no way of me getting out of this but well I was still going to try, I got up and ran towards the door Kendall must of come out of his shocked state because before I got to the door he had me around my waist and thrown back into the couch I sat up and slowly looked up at him and I saw confusion all over his face.

'How is this possible?' He hissed out at me I flinched and pushed myself impossibly closer into the couch.

'HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE ANSWER ME!' I jumped at his sudden outburst.

'Didn't you feel it the other night yes I felt the bond between us but were supposed to know who each other is we can feel it didn't you feel it?'

'I didn't know what that feeling was but that makes sense but what doesn't is how the hell are you my 'other half'? Were enemies hell I'm supposed to kill you!'

My head snapped up at that one fear racing through my body I wasn't sure what he was going to do.

'I don't know Kendall I can't explain how or why this has happened but we have to deal with it.'

He walked towards me sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap even though I was shit scared right know I couldn't help but snuggle into him, it felt so right to be in his arms.

'Your scared aren't you? You don't know what I'm going to do and your scared but you can't help wanting to me with me you have a bad position Jez because you belong with me your practically defenseless against me.'

'Yeah I know and I hate it! I hate it that I feel like this towards you but at the same time I love it and I hate it that I belong with you.'

'Your going to have to get used to it because you belong to me now.'

I tensed up at those words he was right I did belong to him it was different with us then it was with others like Carlos and James, because of who we are our bond works differently he had full control over me hell he had my life in his hands!

'Are you going to kill me Kendall?'

'No.'

'What?' I stared at him shocked.

'I'm not going to kill you I love you and if I kill you then I'm going to hurt myself I don't think I could live without you Jez.'

I didn't know what to say I didn't expect him to say that but I did have one question.

'What about your dad?'

'What about him?'

'Well you are supposed to kill me isn't he going to be angry?'

'Things are a bit different now and well I deal with him when the moment comes but until I have to I'm not going to worry about it and you shouldn't either ok?'

'Ok.'

'Good now should we start this song because if we don't were both going to loose our jobs.'

I watched him get up to get his guitar I was scared of what could happen but right now I felt safer then I have ever felt which is messed up seeming the guy who makes me feel like that is the Dark Prince which is not something I should be happy about but I don't think anything bad could happen at the moment right?


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my gosh it's been ages since I've uploaded anything for this story! I am so sorry! I just couldn't write it for a while there. I am back though and I am trying my best to get to it and write a lot more chapters. I am also uploading a new story as well so please go and check it out! And please review! It helps me so much with my writing. Jez POV

James, Carlos and Logan wondered back into the room five minutes after Kendall had picked up his guitar. They looked at him in question and he motioned them to sit. I was avoiding all eye contact with them.

'So guys I bet your wondering what happened while you where gone?'

'Well kind of…yeah Kendall.'

I could feel James looking at me once he said that. I risked looking at him from the corner of my eye and I could see him smirking at me. They knew. I knew that they had an idea of what had happened while they where gone, but they just wanted to here it from there leader/best friend themselves.

'Well you see guys; Jez here is in fact my 'other half'. But it's different then what Carlos and you have James or what Camille and you have Logan.'

'What do you mean Kendall?'

'Well it seems Logan, that I have some sort of control over Jez. That she is very 'submissive' I guess you could say.'

I felt Kendall look at me and I knew he had a smirk plastered on his face. I kept looking down at the music sheets that I had in my lap.

'Well that is expected, you are the dark prince Kendall. I would think that you would have a great deal of control over your 'other half'. There is always a dominant one in pairings though. I'm pretty sure I'm right when I say that James is the dominant one,

Yes?'

I heard a quite yes from Carlos. I understood why he didn't really want to admit it.

'Yes well that's not the only interesting thing I found out, I also found out that Jez is from our world.'

My head snapped up when he said that. I looked at him silently pleading for him not to tell them. I knew it wouldn't listen to me though. I knew what would happen as soon as he told them. They would want me dead. I knew Kendall wouldn't let that happen but it still made me nervous.

'Jez surprised me when she told me and I still haven't entirely got my head wrapped around it yet.'

'Seriously Kendall stop dragging it out.' I said it through my teeth and glared at him as I did.

The guys looked at as, obviously not sure what to do or say at this moment.

'Fine I will Jez. She's the swan princess.'

Ok I didn't expect him to say it so bluntly.

I heard the guys gasp. They then got ready to attack; I jumped up immediately getting into a defensive position. Kendall quickly moved in a protective stance between the guys and me.

'Guys you are not to hurt her in any way and that's an order.'

'Wait, what?'

Carlos voiced what all three of the guys where so plainly obviously thinking. They relaxed though obeying Kendall's order, James snaking an arm around Carlos' waist protectively.

'You can't hurt her guys.'

I saw Logan nod; he obviously understood why they couldn't hurt me.

'Even though she is the swan princess, we can't hurt her because she's Kendall's 'other half.'

James and Carlos looked at Logan, still not understanding what he meant. I sighed in frustration and stepped around Kendall.

'The reason he can't kill me like he is 'destined' to do, is because by killing me he would be hurting himself. Think about it. James, how would you feel if you lost Carlos? Or Carlos, how would you feel if you lost James?'

They both winced at the thought and James pulled Carlos closer to him.

'Exactly. Now if you all don't mind I would like to keep my job so I suggest that we all get to writing this song.'

'Wait what about your dad Kendall?'

'Agh! Ok when you guys decide you want to actually do what we are supposed to do come get me. Until then I will be somewhere. Anywhere. But here because I seriously cannot stand listening to this anymore!'

I got to the door before Kendall's voice stopped me.

'Jezebel stop.'

I froze and glared at the door.

'Ok firstly, Logan I don't know what I'm going to do about him but for now he will not find out about this. Now Jez come here.'

I turned around and looked at his feet.

'There's no way in hell' I hissed.

'That's funny seeming that's what I'm consider to be apart of. Now I repeat. Come here.'

I was trying so hard not to move and I was still glaring at his feet. I could feel they guys watching closely to see what would happen.

'It's not going to happen Kendall so you might as well drop it.'

'Jezebel Rouque get your ass over here now!'

I flinched. Kendall's voice was full of authority and there was no way I could actually disobey him. I slowly move over stopping a couple of inches in front of him. I knew he was smirking and it pissed me off the fact that the smug bastard knew and was happy that he had this kind of control over me. I watched his hand come up to my face and cup it, gently guiding my face upwards. I was again looking everywhere but his eyes.

'Seriously Jez, where going to do this again?'

I didn't answer just shut my eyes tightly. Hell yeah we where going to do this again. I knew I was going to loose but there was no way I wasn't going to be stubborn about it.

I heard him chuckle softly. 'You really are a stubborn one aren't you.'

It was a statement but still I didn't say anything.

All of a sudden his lips where on mine and I immediately melted into him. He moved his lips away from mine and pulled me close to his chest. I fisted my hands into his shirt.

'I'm always going to win Jez, why do you even bother.' The words where quietly whispered into my ear and I shivered as he said them.

'I don't know.' I whispered into his chest. 'I really don't know.'

**That Night at Jez's place**

The guys, Camille and me where lounging around my room. Carlos and James where spread out on my couch, Logan and Camille where cuddling on my love seat and I was currently sitting in Kendall's lap on one of my armchairs.

'So Jez are you going to explain this whole 'swan' thing to us.'

'Carlos you have no right to ask her that.' James hissed at him and then looked apologetically at Kendall, hoping that his boyfriend hadn't over stepped his boundaries.

Kendall chuckled. 'It's fine James. Seriously you guys have got to remember that you're my best friends and will always be that before my 'followers'.'

James nodded in understand meant. Then they all looked at me awaiting my answer.

'Come on babe your going to have to tell us sooner or later.'

I turned around. 'I choose later.' I smirked at him.

He looked my in the eyes and I was in a trance. No I was in his trance.

'Yeah well I choose now.' He smirked back at me.

He broke of the trance and now we where staring lovingly into each other's eyes. He gave me a slow peck on the lips and then sat back waiting for me to explain.

'Ok well I think you guys already know that I'm a white swan.' I paused and looked around and they all nodded their heads. Ok well I can change whenever I want, but every night at 7 O'clock I don't get a say in it. I change into a swan and I can't change back for an hour. We don't exactly know why it's like that, I have to be in the water when I change or something bad could happen to me. And before you guys ask I'm not sure what. None of us know and well no one including me isn't exactly going to take the risk of finding out it could be a life or death situation.'

I felt Kendall tense up at my last words and tighten his arms around my waist.

'So do you have any powers or special talents?' I let out a small laugh ant Carlos' words.

'Well everything that I do, I do it with grace. I can jump off my balcony out there and land on the ground smoothly with no damage done. I have more strength and can run faster then an average human and I'm immortal but you guys already knew that. I can choose when I want to stop ageing. But of course I can be killed and we all know how that is surpassed to happen.'

I looked at the ground when I said that last bit.

'It's not going to happen.'

Kendall's voice firm and powerful and laced with authority. No one was going to object or say anything to him on the matter.

'Jez?'

'Yeah Camille?'

'Um you said you had to be standing in the pond at 7 O'clock yeah?'

'Yes. Why?'

'Because you have about two minutes to get there!'

I looked up at my clock on the wall and gasped. I jumped up from Kendall's lap and sprinted across the room. I could hear all five of them running behind me. I pulled open the doors that led to my balcony. In two steps I had leaped over the ledge, landing on the ground and running as hard as I could to my pond. I was a few steps away from it. I could feel myself changing. I had to make it! Just as my feet touched the water I changed. I sighed as I felt the magic take over my body and lift me up. Gently bringing me back down on top of the water in my swan form. I glided out a bit before turning around to face Kendall, Camille and the guys. They all had there mouth's open in awe. I used my mind to talk to them.

'_Close your mouths guys or your gonna catch bugs.'_

They stared at me but closed their mouths. Logan was the first to speak up.

'You can speak to us through our minds?'

'Yep. Sure can. But only when I'm in swan form, I have a feeling that Kendall and I can talk through our minds all the time yeah?'

'Yeah all 'soul mates' can.'

I nodded my head in understand meant. I started to glide around my pond enjoying the night. I fluffed up my wings before turning to see what they guys where doing. Kendall was sitting on the ground by my ponds edge, while James and Carlos where making out on the bench a little bit behind him. Logan and Camille where sitting under a tree cuddling.

I looked at Kendall before gliding over to him and stopping at the edge. I looked at him asking him with my eyes what he was thinking.

'Your so beautiful Jez''Thank you Kendall' I looked at him then asked him the one thing that had been bothering me all afternoon and now night. 'What's going to happen now?'

'To be honest I don't know. But what I do know is that I can't loose you. Your mine and there's no way in hell I'm ever letting you go. My father can go die in a hole for all I care. You're all I care about Jezebel. You're my number one priority and I'm always going to make sure your safe.'

I felt like crying. What he just said meant too much to me. I turned around and glided over to the middle of the pond, I tucked my head under my wing to wait for the hour to be over. But most of all I wanted to think. I wanted to think about everything that had happened and everything that would happen now. I knew my whole world had just been turned upside down and the most screwed up part about it is that I'm actually ok with it.

I could feel the magic come up inside me again and I knew I was changing back into a human. I glided over to where I stepped in. I reached the edge and I felt the magic take over lifting me up and placing me back down on my feet again. The first thing I did was run over to Kendall and let him embrace me. For some reason that last hour of not being able to touch him really got to me. I snuggled my head into the side of his neck and let out a sigh.

'You ok Jez?'

'I am now.'

He pressed his lips to my head and I smiled into his neck wrapping my arms tighter around him. I let him pick me up bridal style and carry me back inside. I knew the others where following behind us. Kendall carried me past the lounge room and stopped at the sound of my father's voice.

'DOGS IN HERE NOW!'

I heard Kendall let out a sigh but turned and walked into the lounge room. Sitting down on a sofa and let me cuddle into him. The other's stood at the back of us.

'What do you want Gustavo?'

'What I want is to know WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'

'Well I'm the dark prince and your daughter here is my 'other half' so there's no way in hell I'm going to kill her because that would hurt me I don't give a flying fuck what my dad thinks and I love her. Now are we done?'

I let out a small, quiet laugh at how fast Kendall got that all out and how he sounded completely over this whole thing. I looked up when I realized dad hadn't said anything.

'Are you ok dad?'

'Yes I'm fine and I just have one more question.'

'And that is?'

I playfully hit Kendall on the shoulder for his attitude and he just smiled at me.

'How is your dad going to react to all of this?'

'Agh I really wish everyone would stop asking that!'

I really was over that question. But most of all I hated it because we didn't know how he was going to react. Not even Kendall knew and I know it scares him. He won't show it but I know he is.

'I don't know Gustavo and I don't particularly want to find out any time soon. All I want to do at the moment is make sure Jez is safe and get to know her a bit better.'

'Ok. Well that's all I wanted to know. You can go now.' He waved his hand in a dismissive way and I chuckled at Kendall's expression. I quickly kissed his cheek trying to tell him not to worry about it. He obviously got the message because he gathered me in his arms and got up.

'You know I have legs for a reason yeah?'

'Yep but I want to carry you and you don't get a choice in the matter.' He said matter of factly.

'Of course I don't.' I said under my breath.

He just chuckled.

'Oh dad the guys and Camille are staying the night, is that ok?'

'Yeah, sure, whatever.'

'Awesome, thanks.'

Kendall walked out of the lounge and up the stairs to my bedroom. He sat me down on my bed and walked over to shut the doors to me balcony. I looked at James, Carlos, Logan and Camille who where all currently standing in front of me looking awkward.

'Ok there are two bedrooms across from mine. The one on the left can be James and Carlos' and the one on the right can be Logan's and Camille's.' I smiled at them and each of them said thank you.

'Is there anything else you need Kendall? Cause if not we'll leave you two alone.'

'Na I'm all good James. You guys can go to bed. Thanks.'

They nodded and left closing the doors behind them.

**Ok so there we go. I am already writing the next chapter for this and hopefully it will be up soon! I am also going to be updating 'Submissive To You' and 'A Lot To Learn About Yourself' very soon! Please check out my new story as well and please review! Thanks guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ok I know this is long overdue! I am so sorry but I just had no idea what to write for this story and all of a sudden I had inspiration from nowhere! So yeah here it is. Jez POV

I woke up to my face pressed against Kendall's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around me. I tried to move but that only made him grip me tighter.

'Don't you dare move.' He whispered groggily into my hair.

I gave up and relaxed in his arms. I felt him place a kiss to my head.

'Sorry for waking you up.'

'It's ok I was awake anyway; I've been waiting for you to wake up. You look so cute when you're sleeping.'

'Oh god don't say stuff like that.'

I tried to turn around so I wasn't facing him but again he tightened his grip.

'What part of don't move don't you understand? It's like you love to disobey me or something.'

'I'm not something you can order around Kendall.'

'I never said you where. I'm just not ready for you to get up yet.'

'Kendall I have to go to the bathroom.'

He groaned but slowly let go of me, I quickly ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me.

Kendall POV

I chuckled to my self when I heard the door lock. I know she didn't fully trust me yet and I understood that. I looked at the door as I heard it click and smiled as she made her way back over to me. She climbed back onto the bed and I quickly pulled her down and back against my chest.

'Good now we can finish sleeping.'

'I'm awake now… I want to get up Kendall.'

I groaned again and pulled her closer to me. This was going to annoy me, but there was no way I'm letting her out of my sight while I'm still sleeping.

'I'm still sleeping Jez and there is no way I'm letting you out of my sight until I feel like getting up.'

Jez POV

I sighed in announce. I seriously do not like this 'other half' shit. I am not going to deal with Kendall being like this. I am my own person and always have been independent and that is defiantly not going to change. I start to move around in his arms trying to get free of them.

'Kendall let me go.'

'Jez I'm not letting you go and that's final.'

'No it's not Kendall!' I'm only going to the kitchen, it's not that far away!'

'I don't care. I'm not letting you out of my sight.'

I started wriggling around in his arms again trying to get free.

'Jezebel stop moving right now!'

I froze. That voice. I shivered. The voice that he used was strong and commanding nothing I could do could stop myself from obeying it. I lay there in his arms trying to work out what had just happened.

'I'm sorry I had to do that Jez but I can't let you out of my sight. Our bond is too fresh and not while my dad dosen't knows anything. It's too risky.'

It clicked what he had done. He used 'the voice' the one that had full control over me, no matter what the situation. I was annoyed from him using it but I ran his words over in my head, it kind of made sense.

'I can't believe you did that.'

'Jez I'm sorry but you wouldn't stop moving.'

I heard him sigh. He let go of me and sat up.

'Fine let's go down to the kitchen. I think the rest of the guys are down there already.'

'Oh so now you agree!' I sat up too and glared at him over my shoulder.

'Well I'm not going to get back to sleep now am I.'

I looked down feeling kind of guilty that I didn't let him sleep. It quickly went away when I remembered what he did. I stood up and walked across the room, opened the door and walked down the hall and down the stairs. I could hear Kendall following closely behind me, when I turned into the kitchen the guys and Camille where sitting at the table eating what looked like pancakes. Carlos looked up when I entered and smiled happily at me. When he saw my face it quickly faded though.

'What wrong Jez?'

'Ask the asshole behind me.'

'Kendall what did you do?' Logan sounded worried.

'Yeah Kendall tell them what you did.' I said accusingly as I spun around to face him.

He glared at me warningly but I didn't back down. Jezebel Rouque does not back down especially from Kendall Knight.

'Where waiting Kendall.'

He looked at me harder. He was giving me a chance to back down and I knew I was going to regret not doing it later on.

'Kendall?' This time James spoke up.

He sighed. 'Fine. Jez woke up and she wanted to come down here but I wouldn't let go of her because I didn't want her leaving my sight because our bond is still fresh and also because I don't know where dad could be. Before you say anything yes I know this is her house, but she needs to get used to the fact she won't be going anywhere out of this house without me for a while.'

After he said that I felt like I was going to explode. Usually I could control my anger but Kendall was just pushing me way to far. I do NOT have people controlling my life I don't care what or who they are.

I knew Logan sensed my anger.

'Kendall what happened next?'

'Well then she started wriggling around trying to get out of my arms and it was getting really annoying and I wasn't letting her go so I kind of usedthevoiceonher.'

The last part came out or jumbled.

'You kind of what Kendall?' Carlos looked really confused.

'I used the voice on her.'

'KENDALL!'

'Logan back down. You cannot tell me that you have never used it on Camille when you bonded with her. If you take a minute and think about the situation you will find I have every right to do what I did!'

Logan sighed and sat down at the table.

'Your right Kendal, sorry Jez but he has the right to do so. Your bond is too fresh and it's a lot stronger between you too as well as a lot different. The dominant and submissive parts come through because of who and what you are.'

'I am not a submissive person Logan! I will not be controlled and I can do what ever the hell I want. I don't care what you or Kendall or anyone else has to say. I am done!'

I stormed out of the kitchen and straight up the stairs, I slammed my bedroom doors and locked them behind me. I also made sure all my windows and the doors were locked and the blinds were drawn over them. I then made my way to my wardrobe and pulled out my black jeans, half jacket and boots I changed before walking out. I nearly jumped five foot in the air when I saw Kendall lounging on my bed.

'How did you get in here?'

He chuckled and I glared at him.

'Are you forgetting who I am Jezebel?'

'Don't call me that.'

I walked to my balcony pulling back the blinds I then opened the doors and stepped out sighing as I rest my hands on the railing. I could feel Kendall at the door staring at me.

'Kendall can you please leave me alone.'

'No.'

Why am I not surprised?

'Why the hell not?' I was still facing away from him I knew the minute I turned around to face him I would eventually give in.

I heard him walk up behind me. He placed a hand on the middle of my back and I quickly shook it off stepping out of his reach.

'Don't touch me Kendall!'

'Your mine Jez and I'll do what ever the hell I want. Know I know the fact you don't like the arrangements but if you like it or not it's happening and it's for your own good.'

He wouldn't let go of me so I kicked him in the shin and took off down stairs, I could feel him close behind. I ran towards the front door jumping over the couch that James and Carlos currently occupied.

'Jezebel stop, don't you dare open that door!'

I froze. That asshole used the voice again.

'Kendall I don't think that was a very good idea to do that.'

'Stay out of it Logan!'

'Yes sir.'

'Turn around Jezebel.'

I turned around glaring at him, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I knew I would brake soon. We couldn't keep doing this.

'What now Kendall? Do you want me to hate you? Do you want me to stop talking to you? Is that what you want Kendall? Do you want me to be a perfect submissive girlfriend? Huh do you Kendall!'

He stood there looking at me with a facial expression that I couldn't read.

'That's what I thought.' I muttered as I brushed passed him heading to the back door.

I turned around with my hand on the door. 'Oh and Kendall?' He looked up at me. 'I'm going outside to my pond, you know the big round thing full of water that's in my backyard?' With that I stormed outside, I ran all the way to the pond and collapsed beside it. Only then did I let the tears fall. I continued to cry as I felt Kendall's presence near me. I heard him circle around me to my left side, he sighed and I looked up to him and gasped trying to move back as quickly as I could.

'Jez please stop running away. I'm not going to hurt you.'

I stopped moving and sat there on the ground staring up at him. Kendall had huge black wings that came out from his shoulder blades; his fingernails had turned into sharp talons and his eyes. His eyes were a deep red. I stared at him to scared to actually move. I had never actually seen him in this form and it was beyond scary.

I'm pretty sure he sensed this and just stood there waiting for my to get used to the sight of him.

'Jez?'

'I-I Kendall…'

He chuckled darkly and looked out across my pond before turning those dangerous eyes back to mine.

'I know I'm pretty scary even hideous is a word you could use.'

I stood up slowly and shakily moved so I was standing in front of him. I nervously reached my hand up and traced my finger around his eyes. I then averted them to look at his wings before running my fingers over the side of them that sits just above his shoulder. He shuddered at the contact. 'No defiantly not hideous; Beautiful.' He moved his hands up towards my face, slowly so that I wouldn't get frightened of his talons. He cupped my face and turned it so he could look into my eyes.

'I'm really sorry about what I did Jez I know you don't like it but I can't help it there's just this feeling that I can't really explain except for protectiveness but different. I just can't let you go around by yourself. It's way to dangerous. It won't take long for my father to work out that something is going on and then he will be here. I cant risk it Jez you mean to much to me.'

I reached my hands up to his and lifted them of my face. I turned around and walked towards my pond. I looked out across it and thought about what he just said. He makes sense it really does but still…

'We need to compromise Kendall.' I said turning back around to face him. He nodded for me to continue. 'I understand what you just said and I'm not going to object.' He looked relieved. 'But I want to be able to move about my house as I please.' He was about to object but I cut him off. 'Just the house Kendall please!'

He stood there in thought for a minute before answering.

'Just inside the house, as soon as you step foot out one of the doors I will be there and I would prefer it if you let me know instead though.'

I nodded that seemed fare. He seemed a bit more relaxed now that we weren't fighting anymore. I move back towards him again, stopping right in front of him.

'Kendall why are you in this form?'

'I just got so angry and I couldn't control it, this is my true form and I have to keep it in most of the time so when I get really angry it's hard.'

I looked down knowing it's my fault that he was like this. 'I'm sorry Kendall.'

'Hey it's not entirely your fault. It's mine as well. It's going to be hard at first but we will get there eventually. We just have to get used to each other.'

I smiled at him. He really was right it's going to take time but it will all work out eventually. He stepped forward and pulled me into his chest in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his chest just below his wings. I turned my face into his neck nuzzling it slightly with my nose. I heard him chuckle before placing a light kiss on my head. I knew it would be hard but we will get through this. Jezebel Rouque does not give up after all.

**AN: I really hope you guys liked this! Please review and tell me what you think. I have changed my writing style a bit and I really hope you guys like where I am taking this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ok so I started writing this the day after I uploaded chapter 11. Now I have a few ideas for this story again hopefully I will be able to get a few chapters up for you guys

Jez POV

It's eight thirty, Kendall and they guys had left after I had changed back and was safely inside. I'm sitting with dad while he plays the piano. He was playing a melody I could slightly remember him playing me when I was younger. I sat in the corner of the room moving my head to the music. Dad stopped playing and turned around so that he was facing me. He beckoned me over with his hand to sit on the stool next to him. Once I was seated he gave me a slight smile, which was rare for him.

'What's up dad?'

'How are you going Jez? With all that's going on with Kendall at the moment I mean.'

'We had a talk yesterday after our fight and sorted everything out, we came to an agreement which is ok for now I guess.'

He nodded his head and looked like he was thinking for a moment.

'Your mum got in contact with me yesterday.'

'You didn't tell her anything did you?' I quickly said.

'No but she suspects something and she is going to come out and see you soon.'

'Oh god how soon?'

'In two days.'

I'm pretty sure my face paled. This was not good I quickly exited the room not even bothering to say goodbye to dad. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent Kendall a text asking him to come over asap. I got one back a minute later saying he was on is way. I walked up to my bedroom closing the doors behind me and sat on my bed waiting. A few minutes later my eyes darted to my balcony where Kendall was currently standing shirtless with his wings retracting back into his shoulder blades. I quickly walked over and unlocked the door letting him in before locking it behind him.

'Ok what's going on?'

He looked really worried.

'Dad just told me that my mum is coming to visit in two days, this is not good Kendall!'

He stared at my wall for a minute thinking before looking back at me.

'What is she coming here for?'

'Dad said she suspects something is up and she wants to come see what's going on. As soon as she sees me she is going to know I found my 'soul mate' it's a family thing we all know.'

'Yeah it's the same with me. That's why I have been doing everything I can to make sure my dad thinks I haven't found you yet. But your mum coming over here could make dad come over here as well.'

I walked over to my couch and sat down. Kendall started pacing back and forth in front of me deep in thought.

'We can't have them both over here Kendall; a fight will end up breaking out. We can't have a fight over here not with who we are it will scare the crap out of everyone.'

'I know Jez, I know.'

'Ok so what do we do then?'

'Were going to have to go back.'

'That is the worst idea ever! I actually like it here.'

'I know so do I but what else do we do? Like you said we couldn't have them both over here it will turn ugly. At least there we have our own places and protection from the other.'

'Yeah like protection works, that's why I'm here!'

'Yeah I know. Where a bit stronger then you guys at the moment.'

'Yes you are! And now you have me so were completely screwed!'

'No your not! I am not going to let my father take over your kingdom…completely.'

I sighed pretending I didn't hear that last part.

'So what should we do then?'

'Where going back. I'm going to contact the guys then go back and explain the situation to mum. Be ready by ten O'clock were leaving then.'

I looked at him then slowly nodded. I knew that we had to go back tonight it's the only thing we could do to stop our parents from coming here.

'Lock the doors behind me please.'

I nodded and walked over to him wrapping my arms around him and burying my head into his chest. He held me tight against me and lent down to whisper in my ear.

'It will be ok Jezebel, it will all work out.'

I nodded my head and pulled back opening the door for him. He placed a quick kiss to my forehead before moving out onto the balcony. I closed the doors, locked them and pulled the blinds shut. I then turned to go down stairs to fill dad in on what was going on. I knew the time would come where we would need to face our parents and a fight would brake out. I just didn't think it would come this quick.

**AN: Ok so I know this is a short chapter but I am already starting to write chapter 13 so it won't be long until I get that one uploaded. Please review! I would love to read what you guys think of this.**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So like I said in my last chapter I have started writing this one straight away because I felt the other one had to be cut off were it was.

Kendall POV

I had flown home and was running down the stairs that led from the roof. I opened and shut the door to 2J quickly thanking who ever lay up in the sky that everyone was sitting on the couch. They all looked over to me, James, Carlos and Logan quickly jumped up sensing something is wrong.

'Ok guys sit down I need to tell you all something.'

They all obeyed silently, mum Katie and Camille all waiting for me to continue.

'Ok so I just found out that Jezebel's mother is supposed to be coming here in two days and that could lead to my father coming here which we just don't need. We can't have everything coming undone in this world. So I have decided that we are all to go back tonight. We need to be a Jez's place at ten thirty.' I paused and looked at mum. 'I know this has come out of no were but we have to go back. I'm not sure when I will be able to come back and visit but I promise when everything is settled that I will.'

'It's fine Kendall if this is what you have to do then go do it, Katie and me will be waiting for you guys when you get back.'

I smiled at her and she stood up to give me a hug.

'Kendall?' I looked over to James.

'Yes?'

'If we are going to leave at ten we need to get back over to Jez's it's nine thirty now.'

I nodded and quickly pecked mum on the cheek before picking Katie up, she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

'Be safe big brother.'

'Always little sister.'

She smiled as I put her back on the couch. I turned to the guys.

'Ok lets do this.'

Jez POV

I ran down he stairs at my top speed and finding dad still in his piano room.

'Jezebel what's the hurry?'

'Dad, I decided that it's too risky for mum to come here cause that could bring his dad here as well. We can't have them both here in this world at the same time it's way to risky. So Kendall has decided that we have to back to our true world.'

'That makes sense so when are you leaving.'

I looked over at the clock.

'In 25 minutes.'

'WHAT?'

I expected that.

'I know but we have no choice we have to go back tonight.'

I looked at him silently pleading for him to understand.

'Ok but when will I get to see you again? You haven't been here that long.'

'I know dad and I will be back as soon as everything settles down there. It may take a while but I will come back. I promise.'

'Wait does this mean I loose my dogs as well?'

'Just for a while dad we will all be back when we can. Just say to griffon that something to do with me has come up and they have to help me. He won't question anything.'

'I'm not even going to ask. Just be safe Jezebel.'

He stood up and pulled me into a hug.

'I promise I will try.'

He sighed and pulled back. 'That's all I ask for.'

'I can feel Kendall he must be outside. I need to go dad. I'll see you when I eventually get back.'

I turned and walked straight out the door not knowing when I was going to see my dad again. I jogged over to the back door and walked out seeing Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Camille standing by my pond. I walked over to Kendall and stood by his side. They were all in there 'dark forms' I quickly glanced over the boys and noticed that the only difference between them and Kendall was they have black eyes and no talons.

'Ok now where all here we might as well leave, Camille if you wouldn't mind transporting all of us back home.'

'Wait Camille you have magic?'

'Yep I was born with it.'

'Cool.' I smiled at her before remembering that I couldn't turn up at Kendall's kingdom with them.

'Kendall I can't be at your kingdom it's too dangerous. I have to go back to mine.'

'I know so what's going to happen is Camille is going to transport you back to yours and then us back to mine. I can't leave you for long though I'll go mad. The bond is still too fresh.'

'So what are you going to do then Kendall? You can't just waltz into her kingdom.'

'I know that Logan. Where going to have to figure something out. I know for a fact that both of our parents are going to know the minute we see them.'

'Yeah where going to have a massive problem that's for sure.'

'Jez.' I looked up at Kendall.

'Yeah?'

He sighed. 'This is going to be really hard and its going to be really hard but we will get through it just what ever happens just remember to stay calm. Ok?'

I nodded. He then brushed my cheek with one of his fingers before cupping it and placing his other arm around my waist pulling me into him. He bent down capturing my lips in a hard but sweet kiss. I placed my hands on his bare chest and melted into the kiss. He pulled back way to soon for my liking but we had to get back. He placed his lips to my ear. 'I love you Jezebel and I'll see you soon.'

'I love you too Kendall.' I saw him nod and all of a sudden I was in front of my mother and uncle in the throne room.

'Jezebel!' My mother ran towards me and pulled me into a hug I returned the hug and pulled back, quickly giving uncle Lucas a hug.

'What are you doing back here?'

'I know you guys didn't want me to come back until it was totally safe but I missed you guys so much!'

'Didn't your dad tell you I was coming in two days?'

'He did but I just wanted to come home! I've really missed this place.' I walked around my mum and sat down in my throne, which was placed, in the middle of my Uncle Lucas and my mum's. They looked at me curiously as they walked towards me.

'Jezebel, have you met anyone lately?'

'I've met a few people mum, I've had to make new friends and I had five really close ones.'

'That's not what I meant and you know it.'

'I don't know what your talking about mother.' I adverted their eyes when uncle Lucas spoke.

'She means did you find your soul mate while you were in the other world and don't try lying to us.'

I honestly didn't expect them to work it out so quickly. I really didn't know what to do to avoid telling them who it was.

'Fine yes I did find my soul mate.'

The both gasped but then my mum got a massive smile on her face, she went to move towards her but uncle Lucas stopped her.

'Who is he Jez? We know for a fact that you can only have a soul mate from this world. So what's his name and who is he? Again don't bother lying. You will tell us the complete truth including who he is. I want to know why he isn't here right now because I know for a fact your supposed to have a dominant soul mate.'

I froze I had no idea what to do. They were both staring at me waiting for an answer. I knew that I couldn't get out of this.

'His names Kendall Knight andhesthedarkprince.'

'And he's what Jezebel? Don't muck me around this is very important.'

'He's the dark prince.' I looked at the ground not wanting to see their faces.

'Please for heavens sake tell me your joking.' His voice came out as a whisper.

I shook my head.

My mum ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. 'Oh my poor baby it's ok we won't let him near you.'

'We can't stop him Siena.'

'By hell we can't! Lucas it's the dark prince.' She hissed at him.

'Siena she belongs to him there is nothing we can do.'

I broke away from her embrace and stood up walking around so I was facing both of them.

'You don't have to worry guys Kendall isn't going to hurt me. He can't.'

'What do you mean he can't?' I smiled as I remembered when he protected me from the guys.

'When we both found out about each other I was terrified cause I knew what was supposed to happen. When James, Carlos and Logan came into the studio and he told them they immediately went to attack, He jumped in front of me and told them all to back off, that no one was going to hurt me; that by hurting me it would be hurting him to. He didn't want me to come here cause we know what's going to happen but we had no choice, by you going to the other world his father would to and it's just to risky.'

I let them take everything in while I was thinking about what Kendall was doing right now.

'You till belong to him though, you still have to do everything he says.'

I chuckled and they looked at me weirdly.

'You see we had a massive fight yesterday because of that. Let's just say I'm pretty pushy and I don't like getting controlled.'

They both groaned. Yeah I knew that would happen.

'But it's ok because we have a compromise and it works so we will see what happens. But I know for a fact that they will probably be over here soon so we need to get everyone ready for a fight.'

'Ok I'll go make sure the guards are all ready, this is going to be an interesting one.'

'Uncle Lucas make sure to tell them if four teenage boys with lack wings try to get into the grounds let them. There going to be the best protection I can get.'

He looked weary but nodded anyway and run out of the throne room.

'Ready to go mum?'

'I guess so. I need to go to my place so get ready and be safe.'

'I'll do my best mother.'

'I know you will sweetheart.'

We both parted ways after we got out of the room, mum making her way down the castle halls and me walking towards the front door. I heard the warning signals go off and one of the guards voices ring through the castle walls warning that the dark king was coming. I managed to get outside and I was immediately flocked by guards. I heard them all gasp as Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan appeared in front of me. I immediately ran to him jumping into his arms.

'I missed you.'

'I missed you to Jez but now is not the right time for this I just had a massive fight with my dad and he is not happy.'

'Brilliant.' I said sarcastically.

I turned to the guards who were still standing there in complete shock.

'Ok I know for a fact I will be safe enough with these guys go help protect my mum or someone else who really needs it.'

They took off immediately and I turned to Kendall. 'Where do we need to go?'

'Over to your massive field that's the only place that's going to be safe enough to face my father, I'm pretty sure your uncle and mother are almost there.'

We ran as fast as we could to the field, I could see everyone was already there. Kendall led me to the front where my mum and Uncle Lucas were currently standing. I looked over to the dark king and nearly fainted. He looked beyond angry but not only that he had double the amount that we had.

All I can think is that we are completely screwed.

**AN: Ok so yeah what do you guys think? Please review and tell me! It means a lot and helps me write. The next chapter will be the confrontation with the dark king. **


	14. Chapter 14

Jez POV

I hesitantly looked over to Kendall who was looking at his dad with a determined face. I quickly looked over to my mum and uncle Lucas; he started straight back at me looking me in the eye. The dark king stepped out in front; Kendall immediately stepped protectively in front of me. I could see uncle Lucas nodding approvingly at him. Kendall's dad stopped moving and held up his hands, his face went black and looked straight at Kendall his eyes moving to me now and then.

'I don't want to fight you Kendall.'

'Well I'm not killing Jezebel. She means everything to me.' I stepped forward and interlocked our hands.

Kendall's father looked at them before looking back up at Kendall.

'I've thought about that and I've come to terms that if she dies I would loose you too Kendall and I couldn't live with that.' I saw Kendall give a triumphant smirk but quickly faded when his dad started talking again. 'But I want to make a deal with you.'

'Who with both of us?'

He scoffed. 'No with you; you know that submissive's mean nothing to my Kendall.'

I shook with anger at his words Kendall placed his hand on my shoulder and I immediately calmed down. I saw the king smirk and again look at Kendall.

'What kind of deal?' I looked at Kendall shock written all over my face. He refused to look at me so I looked behind me, both mum and uncle Lucas looked worried.

'Come back and live with me for a while Kendall. I will not try and take over this kingdom you have my word on that.'

'I know that you mean that dad but I cannot leave Jez I need to be with her.'

'I meant both of you son. Bring your submissive with you.'

'Absolutely not! I refuse to go anywhere near that place, sorry Kendall but it's just not going to happen.' Kendall didn't say anything obviously expecting me to react like that.

'Are you seriously going to let her get away with speaking like that Kendall?'

'Dad things aren't like they used to be the dominant and submissive relationship isn't the same. You may go by it but I do not and I don't ever intend to.'

'Hmm very well we will see. So are you going to come home Kendall?'

I spoke up before Kendall did.

'I am over this! I'm going back inside Kendall what ever you want to do will be fine. There is no need for us all to be down here.' I turned and faced the dark king. 'When you are finished talking to your son kindly escort yourself off our lands' After that small formal talk I turned and started walking towards the castle, mum and uncle Lucas were quickly by my side with a fair amount of the guards.

Kendall POV

I watched Jezebel walk back up to the castle and waited until she was safely inside the walls before turning to face my dad again. I walked towards him and stopped a few feet in front. I could feel James, Carlo's and Logan closely behind me but still keeping there distance, they knew what my father expected of them and it was wise that they did just that.

'Ok dad what's the catch with this?'

'There is none all I want is for you to come back home for a while it's been ages since you've been here and it will give me a chance to get to know Jezebel.'

'You heard her dad she wants nothing to do with you.'

'Well make her change her mind because you will be coming back to live with me for a while if you like it or not.'

I opened my mouth to protest but realized that I really can't say no, I'm not an adult yet and I couldn't go live with mum as dad actually had custody over me. I sighed before nodding to him; he smirked then turned around making all of his 'followers' go with him. I turned and walked back towards the castle not bothering to say anything to the guys until we reached the steps.

'Guys go back home I need to talk to Jez and I think this is something I need to do by myself.'

They nodded and I watched them take off before walking through the doors. I walked through the castle following my instincts to wear Jezebel was. I came to a door that led up a tower that was placed on the far side of the castle. The guards stared at me and held there place in front of the door not moving for me. I flicked my wrist and watched them slide to the side with a smirk; I opened the door closing it behind me before walking up the stairs taking two at a time. At the top it opened up to a much bigger bedroom then I expected. It was massive.

'Please tell me you didn't injure my guards.'

I looked to where she was standing by the window turning slightly to look at me with a small smile on her face.

'I just pushed them to the side a bit they aren't injured in any way.' I told her moving towards her and pulling her against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and rest my chin on top of it. I went to open my mouth but stopped when she started talking.

'Before you say anything Kendall I'm telling you now I will not be going to live with you at your castle.'

I let out a small groan and pulled back from her she then moved over to sit on the couch.

'Jezebel, please don't make this difficult.'

'I'm not Kendall I don't see how me not going anywhere near your father is that hard to understand.'

'Well I am certainty not letting you stay away from me Jez; we talked about this we can't be apart for very long. Please just come live with me for a while, I'll be with you the whole time I won't leave you alone and they guys will be there.'

She stared at the wall not speaking maybe this won't actually be too hard after all.

'No'

I groaned again. 'Jez I can't leave you here!'

'Well then stay here with me.' She said smiling brightly.

I gave her a soft smile and sat down taking her hands in mine.

'You know I can't do that Jezebel. Please just be reasonable.' I stared into her eyes red piercing bright blue.

'Kendall I…' She couldn't move I knew that she was frozen just by looking into my eyes. I sighed this wasn't really wasn't fair me being in this form. I relaxed and retracted my wings and talons I knew my eyes had changed back as well when she could talk to me again.

'Kendall I'm really scared about going there. Your dad…' She sighed. 'Your dad worries me Kendall. He says that he just wants to get to know me but I know that you don't believe that and that's what's worries me the most, the fact that neither of us know what to expect.'

I looked away from her eyes, braking the trance I had her in. 'I know.' I said quietly.

'I won't let him hurt you, but we both know that this conversation is pointless because I'm going to win in the end and you will be coming with me. So can we please just end this now and pack some of your things?' I raised an eyebrow at her.

'Fine.' She started moving around grabbing a bag and started folding clothes and carefully pacing them in it. I noticed there was a few outfits that where similar to the one she had on at the moment and all the rest of the clothes where bright and cheerful looking. I smiled it was going to be interesting having such a bright and cheerful person around in the castle. I watched as she collected shoes, jewelry and other bits and pieces. She paused before she zipped up her bag and looked up at me.

'Is there a pond or something at your place?'

I nodded. 'Yeah there is.'

She didn't say anything just zipped up her bag and walked past me opening her door and stamping down the stairs. I sighed before following her down the stairs quickly; I reached the bottom and ran to catch up with her before slipping her bag off her shoulder and onto mine. She looked up at me scowling, turned away and started walking faster. Well this is going to be interesting. I followed her through the castle and through two massive doors into what appeared to be the throne room. Her mm and uncle looked over to us and worry appeared on their faces.

'So you're going to Kendall's Jezebel?' Lucas looked up at me as he asked her.

'I don't really have much of a choice.' I winced at the tone of her voice.

I watched her walk up and give them both a hug. 'I'll be back as soon as I can and trust me I mean that.'

I gave them both an apologetic smile as I followed her again but this time out of the castle and onto the grounds.

'Jez?' She turned and looked at me waiting for me to go on. 'Are you going to change? It will be easier for you and I'll carry you bag.'

She nodded and I watched in awe as she phased into her swan. I quickly changed into my other form and flapped my wings letting them lift me up into the air; I looked over to see Jezebel flying close by. As we flew over her lands I looked at everything noticing how bright and happy everything was. We flew nearer to mine and she flew closer to me before flying under my stomach. I grinned fondly before spotting my castle I drifted towards it Jez never leaving her spot until we neared the ground, I watched as she changed back to her human form as she landed. She glared at me and I just sighed before taking her hand in mine.

'Come on Jez and please don't let go of my hand.' I knew for a fact that she wouldn't let go and she was practically walking on top of me. As the guards opened the front doors they smirked at her and I shot them a glare. She shuddered as she felt the coldness from the walls of the castle something that was natural to me. I led her right down to the end of the castle until we came to a big door that led down to the dungeon area. She froze and looked at me with wide eyes. 'It's ok babe.' I kissed her head and pulled her down the steps behind me. We got to the bottom and one of the guards opened up to door before we stepped inside closing and locking the door behind me. I heard Jezebel gasp as she looked around.

**Jez POV**

I looked around completely shocked. When Kendall led me down to the dungeons I had no idea we would walk into his room! His room was massive and really cold which I was not happy about, I would have to ask him about a heater. I was a bit surprised with how everything isn't black; I looked at the massive four poster bed with a blood red quilt covering it and the couches were also red. I liked the style of his room it was had an old feel mixed with a little bit of modern. I placed my bag at the end of his bed and walked up to his bookshelf running my finger along them all before moving to the dvd's and doing the same. I heard him chuckle and I turned to look at him.

'What?'

'You loo surprised.'

I looked at him for a moment before turning back and looking around the room.

'Well yeah it's not what I expected. The whole house is eerie and dull and this room has a warm feeling to it, well not literally its bloody cold in here.'

'Jez I don't want to interrupt but its ten to seven I need to show you were the pond is and then we will get some dinner in an hour.' I quickly nodded, placed my hand in his and followed him out. We ran up the stairs and he pulled me through the castle until we came to massive doors that where opened for us, we ran outside and I followed Kendall closely until we came to a massive amount of shrub and trees. Kendall pushed them aside and I walked through in front of him I froze. Shocked as to what was in front of me. It was like a paradise in the middle of hell. I turned and looked back at Kendall who had a wide smile on his face.

'I know this isn't what you quite expected ey?'

'No not at all…it's beautiful.'

He scooped me up in his arms quickly and I let out a squeal which he chuckled too. He placed me in the water and I felt myself being lifted up and dropped back down into my swan form. I turned around to see Kendall sitting under a tree smiling at me softly. His faced changed all of a sudden and he jumped up changing into his other form as he did so and turned to face the trees where we came from. I looked over to see his father coming out of the bushes with two guards either side of him. I quickly swam to the middle of the pond wanting to get as far away as possible from him but trying to still be near Kendall. His dad smirked at me before walking over to where Kendall was standing.

'So son I see that you and your submissive are getting settled.'

'Her names Jez dad.' Kendall gritted through his teeth.

His dad waved his hand dismissively and walked to the end of the pond before crouching down. I cocked my head in confusion looking up to Kendall who just shrugged while keeping a good eye on his dad.

'Why don't you come over here Jezebel so I can get a good look at you in this form.'

I glared at him and swam backwards a bit.

'Kendall I would have thought you would of taught her to obey orders.'

'She does but only to me. She is the swan princess she's not like normal submissive who will obey any dominant figure.'

I kept my eye on his father while they were talking I really didn't like or trust him one little bit.

'_Jez?'_

'_Yes Kendall?'_

'_I know this is asking a lot but please when I ask you out loud to go to my father, can you obey?'_

'_You've got to be kidding right?'_

'_I'll explain everything properly after dinner but please just do it. I'm begging you.'_

I looked across to him and met his pleading eyes I sighed.

'_Fine but you owe me a massive explanation though.'_

'Kendall what are you waiting for?'

'Jez go to my father.'

I glared at him. _'You didn't have to be so rude.'_

'_Sorry I'll explain later I promise.'_

I glided forward stopping so my side was along the bank and watched the king very closely. I also noticed Kendall had moved so he was just behind his farther to the side also watching very carefully. He reached out and placed his hand on my back, running it over my feathers. He then put his fingers to my head and held it still tilting it so he could take a better look. He then let go and stepped back motioning Kendall to follow him. I watched them walk away before gliding around the pond looking around. I was way too uncomfortable to try and sleep. I saw the king walk back through the bushes and Kendall sit back under the tree. I continued to glide around under his watchful eye happy to see him smiling again. I have a bad feeling about being here but I trust Kendall. He just better keep to his promise there was no way I forgetting that he owed me a massive explanation about what goes on between him and his father.

**AN: Well this is much bigger than I expected it to be but I am really happy with it. Please review and tell me what you think of this and if you like where I am going with this story. I would love for you guys to give me ideas. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
